elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Items (Skyrim)
Category or Page? This page would seem to be a duplicate of , though on the category page we aren't able to sort the items by the type of item they are. If we have categories for Skyrim: Apparel, Skyrim: Ingredients, etc, then I think we can and should remove this page entirely. -Atallison (talk) 14:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) This page is kind of useless because each item has it's own page. I agree with Atallison, this page is useless in its current state. -Bud This is the first page that came up on Google when looking for Chaurus Chitin in relation to armour upgrades. At the time of writing, 12 facebook likes were received, so others also find this page useful. It's the only complete list I've been able to find which lists upgrade items for all armours. It might not be the prettiest or most complete article, but when looking to see what needs to be kept as smithing crafting components, it is quite good. Merenwen78 (talk) 09:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Merenwen78 Most of these items should be under crafting/Armoring etc as they are (IMO) considered base items and are mostly created/used to level. This section should point to all weapons not of regular status for example Dragonbane. Also and I dont know where to find this information when I linked Dragonbane to the internal wiki page here it states it can not be found and is an external site. Same with the Staves I updated pointing to their pages. Sorry the above comment is mine. Still getting the hang of this. Aknot (talk) 13:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Item Replenishment/Respawn Does anyone know if items in houses owned by the Dragonborn will respawn after taken? Mainly alchemy ingredients in the alchemy station/area that I'm worried about. I know ore respawns in the forge areas of basements in Lakeview Manor, Winstead Manor, and Heljarchen Hall and ingots in various forges (forge in fort dawnguard for one) around the game. I haven't tried taking the ingredients (fire salts, frost salts, and void salts) yet. Shark19 (talk) 07:27, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :If you take an item from your own house it should respawn in a few days, yes. —Atvelonis (talk) 03:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Is there a minimum set amount of time you have to wait before it respawns, like the iron, quicksilver, and corundum ore in the smithing area (cellar) of Lakeview Manor, Winstead Manor, and Heljarchen Hall? Or is it longer like waiting for the stalrhim, ebony, malachite, and quicksilver ore veins to respawn? Thanks in advance. Shark19 (talk) 04:04, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::In the case of a Hearthfire house you have to wait 10 days for it to replenish its items. However I don't believe the items will respawn if you are waiting in the house, you need to leave the area for it to work. —Atvelonis (talk) 13:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah so you need to leave the area, stay gone for at least 10 days and then come back. Shark19 (talk) 19:03, June 4, 2015 (UTC)